


The Caboose Voice Lands Girls

by lovingSkipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader-Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingSkipper/pseuds/lovingSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: iMAGINE joel being too nervous to talk to you, so he uses his dumb stupid dumb caboose voice to try and flirt and it works because jOEL</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caboose Voice Lands Girls

You never really talk to Joel much. You were on a podcast with him a couple times, but you never really spoke other than that. Even though you two don’t speak all that often, you know he’s an amazing actor, and that he’s very attractive. You’ve spent more than one night in bed thinking about him.

Just like last night, which resulted in you not getting a whole lot of sleep due to certain thoughts you had, and actions you took to encourage those thoughts.

"Hey," a hand waved in front of you, and Burnie is standing there, a humoured smile on his face. "Dozing off, are we?"

A huff escapes your lungs as you pout, glancing at your computer. “Shut up, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

Burnie sat on the edge of your desk, a bit of concern in his eyes. “Something wrong?”

A light blush forms on your cheeks as you shake your head. “Nah, just thinking, really. It’s nothing big.”

"If you’re okay with it, do you mind being on the podcast tonight? Gavin’s in England and I need someone to take the place of him." When you nod, he continues. "Go stop over at Joel’s desk, ask him about it and he’ll give you what we’ll mostly be talking about."

You nod once again, a bit more of a blush creeping up on your cheeks. If Burnie notices it, he doesn’t say anything about it.

Around noon, you get up and get yourself something to drink. Joel is already there, getting a cup of coffee for himself. Seeing no one else around, you decide to talk to him about the podcast. “Hey, Joel.”

Joel near spits out his coffee at the sound of your voice, startled by it. “O-Oh, hey there,” he stutters slightly. “Um, how are you?”

The memories of last night replay in your mind. “Very good. A little tired, but I’m feeling great,” you reply. “Burnie said you would talk to me about the podcast and what we’ll be talking about?”

Joel shifts a bit, and sets his coffee cup down. “What would you like to know, pretty lady?” he asks. Except, Joel’s not the one asking the question. For some reason, he’s using his Caboose voice. Did he need practice or something?

Wait, did he call you pretty lady?

"Uh, what are we talking about on the podcast tonight?"

Joel smiles a bit. “Well,” he continues to use Caboose’s voice. “we were thinking about maybe talking about how pretty you are, and how you are very cool, and that this company is very glad to have you. Also that you are pretty and I am very attracted to you. A lot.”

You are unable to help but laugh; the deep blush in your cheeks is absolutely impossible to hide. “Are you serious?”

"Oh, yes. I keep thinking that you are very gorgeous and sometimes I have thoughts about you that I shouldn’t be repeating and then I have to not repeat them but I can’t help but think about you all the time, and I wish to take you out on a date."

You walk up, pushing yourself onto the balls of your feet, kissing him softly on the lips. You don’t give him time to react though, because a second passes and your lips are off his. “Only if I can talk to Joel. No matter how cute Caboose is, I think I like dating Joel a little better.”

His cheeks are "lightish red" like yours, and he smiles widely. “I think I would like that,” he says in his normal voice before kissing you soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, prompted by geofflazerramsey.


End file.
